User blog:Univpark/Selector Battle with Wixoss
https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.skylink.selector.game I'm downloading the game right now, will update this post with first impressions and notes on the game system, etc. It showed one of the commercials when I opened it... So far, the music at least is nice. It sounds almost like the music that was in the online Madoka Magica game, soft chime-like sounds. Reminds me of Kajiura's style, but I don't know who wrote it. The game data is 8% complete. While I'm waiting, I suppose I'll write about how I got the game. I'm running it on a Kindle Fire HD right now, and I can't download from the Android store with it, so I downloaded the app through QooApp (http://apk.qoo-app.com/) which is an application that allows you to directly download the apk files of multiple Japanese apps on the Android store. The app itself downloaded quickly, but the game data inside the game is taking longer - about 40% right now. I won't be able to write too much about the story, I fear - the amount of Japanese I know probably isn't going to be enough to know all of the kanji used, so if I actually translate it, it'll take longer. I might put in the effort to do so if I don't know most of the kanji, but otherwise they'll be very, very rough translations. Alright! It finished downloading - now I have to enter a player name. Hmm, this is a hard one. Univpark it is, in english characters. Now, a little bit of background information - special female wixoss players who have the power for wishes to come true. Sounds familiar. There are images of cardshops in the background. I've been slammed with kanji I don't know all of a sudden. I think the second half of the last sentence is saying something about 'a world in which 'subject' cannot been seen will pull you in' "What you think, what you wish, And then, to these girl's wishes' fulfillment Just what is depending on acceptance..." Left with that bit of mysterious pondering, I'm told that it's beginning now. My next sight is of - according to the website - Soma Ririka. "Hey...Hey! I'm talking, can you hear me? Hey, Univpark!" There's a conversation log! Great! "Jeeez, snap out of it! So, is it...alright? Do I need to say it again?" (...I had no idea what she was saying in katakana here - ボーッ - according to ew google translate it is 'daze', so I went with 'snap out of it' because it sounds good in context.) "You know about the WIXOSS card game, right?" "What, you don't know it!?" "Not only us middle school students, even between high school students it's incredibly popular!" uses the word for 'fad' here, but this sounds good "Already, there's nobody who doesn't know about it, because it's famous..." I just noticed that there's what seems to be a chapter title at the top right of the screen. "That Beginning is a Premonition" Like one of the Anime's episode titles, no? "Since you don't know about the fad, slow Univpark, let me tell you!" a kanji in this sentecne that heavily confused me and I still don't know. "After that, if you started to play WIXOSS, I'd be grateful." [I have a feeling that I ''will not be grateful.] "First, anyways, you should try it because it's your first time." don't know a kanji in this sentence, but I think this is what it's getting at. "Yes, this is a deck. A deck is a set of game cards. Mine is Red, as for Univpark, you'll use a Blue deck." [How kind of you! I wish people gave ''me cards in real life.] "Your preparations are OK, right? Then, start!!" uses 'OK' here so I felt like I had to put it in even though it makes the sentence read a little strangely. And now, gameplay! Epic music! And...tutorial. More translation. Here goes. It's still Ririka speaking - Ririka has been the only one speaking this entire time. "That girl that was just summoned is an LRIG. It'll become Univpark's avatar and battle. It's the most important character! " "On top of the LRIG's head is the Life Cloth, it's simple - the stamina. When it is all gone, and the LRIG is directly damaged, it'll be a defeat, so be careful." "Next is the LRIG world's form of battle。Let's learn how to summon SIGNI. First, let's summon SIGNI!" "In your hand are SIGNI cards. Tapping with your finger on one of them will place it in front of your LRIG, in the place that is lit. Releasing your finger will summon the SIGNI, you see?" have to place your finger on the SIGNI card and slide it to the field. I...think my translation is off. Continued in another blog post. The earlier link was broken and I'm not sure why. Category:Blog posts